


The Disappearance of Phillip Pirrup

by Emmybanana



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybanana/pseuds/Emmybanana
Summary: When Pip goes missing, Damien must do all he can to rescue his best friend. But he might have gotten a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Disappearance of Phillip Pirrup

•November 6th, 1983•

"Damien, please hold still."

"Don't tell me what to do! Ouch!"

Pip sighed, fishing another band-aid out of the box. He needed to remember to pick up some more tomorrow. Between Pip's encounters with bullies and Damien's violent temper, they were going through a lot of them.

Damien flinched as the brit spread disinfectant onto a particularly nasty cut on his forehead where Cartman had thrown a rock at him. Pip gave him a reassuring smile before sticking the bandage over the wound. He took a step back to admire his work.

"There, all done!"

"Took you long enough." Damien said bitterly and rolled his eyes. To which, Pip responded with another bright smile.

"Sorry about that, old chap. I just wanted to be thorough. Can't have you getting sick from an infection now, can we?"

"I could have done it myself." He grumbled. "Besides, a few cuts are meaningless. That tub of lard will beg at my feet for forgiveness when my father returns."

Pip pulls himself onto the bed to sit next to his dark companion.

"Try not to hold it against them, Damien. It's all in good fun, I'm sure they didn't mean it." He said, fussing over a spot of dirt on the sleeve of Damien's black shirt. He truly wished that his friend would were something other than that ratty old sweater, he wasn't even sure if he changed it everyday.

"Oh yeah, you're probably right!" Damien snarked. "That wretched waist of flesh was probably aiming for you and hit me by accident."

The brit chuckled dryly. "Well, I suppose knowing my luck, you're probably right."

"Ugh! Pip, how can you stand anything these lowly people do to you? How are you still being positive about this?"

Pip let go of Damien's sleeve and instinctively scooted away when the devil child started to raise his voice. He knew his friend wasn't really angry at him, he just needed someone to help vent his frustration on. He knew Damien was only worried about him, which honestly made him feel worse than if he was mad at him. He felt like such a burden on everyone.

"It really isn't that bad, Damien." He said, nervously. But Damien wasn't having any of it.

"How can you say that? No one in this entire town has ever treated you with any respect and you just stand around and take it. It pisses me off!" The devil child hopped off the bed and stopped his foot on the wooden floor angrily. Pip hushed him quickly.

"Damien please, you're going wake up your nanny."

"I don't fucking care! I'm sick of this shit!" He kicked over a stack of books that he had long discarded on the floor. 

Pip sighed and put his face in his hands. This topic of discussion seemed to be coming up more and more lately. He wished his friend wouldn't get so stressed out over things like this, he wasn't worth it. He wished Damien would understand that this was just the way things were and there was nothing he or anyone could do to fix it.

The brit let out an exasperated sigh through his nose before looking back up at Damien, whose eyes were switching rapidly between him and the floor as if he was unsure or lost. A long heavy silence hung between them before Damien decided to take the initiative to say something.

"I... I didn't mean to do that." He stammered, quietly. "I'm just still mad at Cartman from earlier... I'm sorry."

That alone was enough to return the smile to his face. It was so rare to hear an apology from Damien and he was trying to get better. Pip knew how hard it was for his friend to be vulnerable.

"It's alright." He said. "I'm sorry for stressing you ou-."

"You don't stress me out." 

Pip blinked in surprise at the interruption.

"I-I mean, you do. But, in a good way!"

Pip stares at him confused.

"Don't look at me like that! Y-your my friend, you should know that I mean, you clueless fool!" Damien looked away and crossed his arms over his chest, defensively. Clearly trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

The brit let out an innocent giggle. Unless it was some kind of scathing insult, Damien really wasn't all that good with words. But it was honestly sweet that he was trying, for Pip's sake.

Pip pushed himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around Damien's neck in a warm hug. His dark friend went ridged under his touch.

"Your so kind to me, Damien. I can't thank you enough." He said. He was secretly enjoying how flustered Damien was getting. The devil child was so composed and emotionally inscrutable all the time. 

"Y-yeah well, don't get all weird about it." He said. "I just happen to find you slightly less annoying than everyone else in this stupid hick town."

It took Damien a moment before he realized that he was supposed to hug back. He slowly wrapped his arms around the brits middle and tried to pull him in as close as possible.

"Well, I'm glad I can be a small reprieve." Pip sighed, blissfully. He doesn't remember the last time he got to enjoy the warmth of a hug.

Unfortunately, the moments faded away and the two friends pulled away from eachother. Pip took a side glance at the digital clock beside Damien's bed. 

10: 25 pm.

"Oh dear, is that the time!? I really must be going!" He said, grabbing his school bag and pulling it over his shoulder.

"Oh, you don't have to go. You can sleep here for the night." Damien said, still looking flustered. Pip shook his head.

"No, no, no," he said. "I can't ask you to do that. Besides, my foster parents will be real cross if I I'm not home by eleven."

"Well, do you want me to walk with you?" The devil child was clearly unsure as to where this sudden rush was coming from.

"Absolutely not!" It came out quicker than Pip had intended. "I mean, thank you. But I'll be perfectly fine on my own. Really."

Damien shrugged. "If your sure."

"I am. Thank you so much for having me, Damien." Pip smiled, it was rather sad though. He didn't want to go home, he didn't want to leave his best friend in the whole world, he didn't want to step back under the scrutinizing glares of his judgmental foster parents.

Damien's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay, Pip?"

Pip nodded and tried pulling his smile into something a little more convincing. 

"Ofcourse," he said, leading the way to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Damien gave him a small wave and a quiet 'See ya later' before he left the house, shutting the door behind him. He let out a sad sigh before starting the long trek home.

Pip's home was halfway across town. It probably would have been smarter to take Damien up on his offer to sleep over, but his foster family would surely throw a tantrum over it and accuse Damien of being a bad influence again. Probably try to introduce him to some other child that could be a better friend and more up to their impossible standards. He really didn't want to go through the exhausting process anymore than he had to.

[C]♡ • ♡ • ♡

The moon shown brightly over the tiny Colorado town, casting ghoulish shadows and letting them slither around the nooks and crannies of the cold streets and thick fog had started to settle over his surroundings. Making all the things that should be familiar imposing and scary. A cold breeze blew through the trees and made Pip shiver.

It took Pip a moment to realize that he didn't know where he was. He didn't recognize any of the houses or see any of the landmarks he usually relied upon to get him home when the sunset. Did he take a wrong turn somewhere? Surely his muscle memory wasn't wrong.

The sudden sound of scratching behind him made a shiver go up his spine and caused him to pick up the pace. He knew that it might have been just a small animal, but he wasn't about to investigate. 

The fog seemed to be getting thicker as he moved forward. The wind from earlier had completely disappeared leaving a heavy stillness and a silence so agonizing it nearly choked him. Paranoia was starting to set in.

Was that lamppost there before? Didn't he pass that house already? Was he even in Southpark anymore? Are those voices!? 

Something was very wrong with this fog. 

Pip broke out into a run, suddenly very aware that he could no longer see anything except the dreaded fog closing in around him. It was trying to touch him. He could feel thousands of tiny needle like claws grabbing at his clothes.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" He screamed. His voice echoed and eventually was absorbed into the foggy abyss. 

His heart was pounding a mile a minute. Tears streamed down his face. Every time he drew in a breath, he could feel that accursed fog filling his lungs, violating his insides.

He was going to die.

He was going to die and no one was going to find him. No one cared enough to find him. Will they be happy? Will they celebrate his death? 

No. He wouldn't even cross their minds.

Seemingly without any explanation, Pip stopped dead in his tracks. Adrenaline still pulsing through his system, he realized how hopeless running was. His body was shaking in fear.

If he really was going to die, then it's best to get it over with.


End file.
